George Beard
George Beard is a current sixth grader at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School (as of Dog Man: Fetch-22). He is best friends with Harold Hutchins, and is one of the protagonists of the Captain Underpants series. He lives with his parents and two cats. He is voiced by Kevin Hart in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Ramone Hamilton in the TV Series, and Forest Vandyke & Donovan Woods in Dog Man: The Musical. History Early Life George Beard was born a quarter of a year after his best friend Harold Hutchins. Described as a "precocious" child, George's mother had already taught him how to read and write, and by kindergarten, scored higher on tests "than most children half his age." In fact, George was so smart for his age his teachers recommended he skipped to the third grade, but his parents decided against it, reasoning that George would be overall better off in a classroom with students his age. George's parents, however, came to question that decision, as although it helped George develop adept social skills and was well-liked by his classmates, he was often bored in class due to his higher intellect and sometimes got into mischief, to the dismay of his teachers and parents. When not riding his skateboard, reading comic books and graphic novels, or watching monster movies, George would often write stories, and had reportedly "filled up" twenty spiral notebooks full of "marvelously silly adventure stories" he had written, one such being The Fart That Ate Detroit. Most of George's stories would often get him in trouble, due to at least most of filled with inappropriate and violent content for his age, despite his classmates enjoying them whenever he read them aloud. Sometime during or before kindergarten, he and his parents moved from Michigan to Piqua, Ohio, in the hopes of starting a new life. On his first school day there, George's mother wanted George to make a good first impression at school by wearing a tie, which, after a short argument, reluctantly agreed to wear it, stating that "ties are for nerds". On the way skateboarding to school, George was waiting for the traffic light to change when he saw Billy Bill, an unfriendly and cold gas station owner, push a yellow-haired boy his age towards a few mean-looking sixth-graders, who yank the kid up and steal the kid's lunch money, while the gas station owner watched and cruelly told the kid he needed to learn to stick up for himself, apparently humored by the child's lack of advantage against the bullies. George was visibly angered by the hostility and unfairness of the circumstance, as the bullies and Billy Bill were easily bigger than the kid who they were antagonizing and outnumbered him 5 - 1. When the light changed and the bullies had dragged the kid away, George walked over and switched the words on the gas station sign from "Free Brake Inspection" to "Free Bra Inspection", attracting the attention of an increasing mob of women, who become angry at the new words on the sign and attack the gas station owner. George ironically stated the same words Billy Bill had said to the kid. Finished with Bill, George skateboarded to the school and spotted the bullies still mistreating the yellow-haired boy, Harold Hutchins and yelled at them to leave the kid alone. When the bullies Kipper Krupp and his gang began to run toward George, he undid his tie and proceeded to whip Kipper and his friends with his tie, scaring them to retreat into a trash bin. With the bullies in the trash bin, George stated firmly to them that if they messed with him or the kid, they "will get the tie", and snapped his tie in the air again to make his point. Through his tears, Kipper wailed for his uncle Benjamin Krupp, who came over and demanded what was going on. Kipper framed George for bullying him, and took George and the other kid (whom Krupp thought was lying about George merely defending himself), and took them into detention. In detention, the two sat quietly until the kid started to draw. The kid introduced himself as Harold Hutchins, George's neighbor, and lent him papers to write on. George and Harold spent the entirety of the detention (which lasted all day due to Krupp being so busy that day he forgot about the boys) working on their first comic together, The Adventures of Dog Man. On the way out the school, the two came across Kipper and his gang, about to give "killer wedgies" to a couple of kindergartners, but when they saw George, the bullies released the kids and ran away. On the way home, the two talked about each other's interests and decided to start their own comic book company, Tree House Comix Inc.. After greeting his father, introducing him to Harold, making a couple of peanut butter and gummy-worm sandwiches, the boys went straight to George's bedroom and began writing a list of Kipper Krupp's strengths and weaknesses, only having but only needing "kinda dumb" under the weaknesses section. The next day at school, the boys spent every free moment they had spying on Kipper and his gang, studying his schedule, behavior, and activities. The got his locker number and the type of padlock he used, even going so far as to stay after school, when Kipper had wrestling class. In just a week, George and Harold knew Kipper's schedule better than Kipper himself knew. One day after school, the boys went to a local hardware store and bought a padlock that was the same type as Kipper's, and went across the street to a toy store and bought a Susie Sunshine Friendship Bracelet Kit. That weekend, George and Harold spent most of their time planning and designing pranks to assist them in putting an end to Kipper's bullying. They got a roll of shelf-lining paper from the Beard family's kitchen and pants and dress shoes Harold's father left behind and nailed them to a pair of wooden stilts they had built. On Monday, George and Harold arrived at school fifteen minutes early to take the friendship bracelet kit and the stilt pants into the boy's lavatory inside a stall, which looked from the outside as if someone was using the toilet. When the rest of the students arrived, George and Harold continued with their day, until the afternoon when they asked to use the restroom, during which they quickly grabbed the stilt pants and used it and the shelf-lining paper to make measurements on and around Kipper's locker. ''The Adventures of Captain Underpants In the 4th grade, George and Harold remained friends, and continued their usual pranks and comic creating, in this case, the creation of what would be the highlight of the rest of their lives; Captain Underpants. Mr. Krupp, sick of their pranks, plans to sabotage their pranking spree so they would become obedient students. He gets video footage of them setting up pranks that result in the school football team losing a big game. He informs them of his victory, and blackmails them with a ridiculous list of demands, promising to give the tape to the football team if they don't comply. George and Harold are forced to be slaves to Mr. Krupp and be completely obedient to him. Sick of being a slave, George orders a 3D Hypno-Ring, and he and Harold hypnotize Mr. Krupp. After retrieving the evidence and replacing it with a video belonging to Harold's sister, they abuse the powers of the Hypno-Ring and get revenge on Mr. Krupp. They use the hypnosis to make Mr. Krupp believe he is a chicken, then a monkey, then Captain Underpants. This ultimately backfires when Mr. Krupp jumps out the window to fight crime. The resulting mayhem led to encounters with two robots and a small mad scientist in a diaper. The two then revert Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by pouring water onto his head, but the effect of transformation by the snap of fingers remained. Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets George and Harold see a poster advertising the school's annual Invention Convention, but they discover they are banned from attending or participating due to their previous prank on last year's convention. The two then decide to sabotage the inventions on display, except for Melvin Sneedly's invention the PATSY 2000 (which could convert 2D pictures to 3D life forms), in exchange for Melvin not tattling. However, the resulting chaos leads Melvin to break his promise and snitch on them, resulting in the two to be put in detention. After creating another comic book, the two decide to print copies to sell on the playground. But seeing that teachers were in the office, they decide to use the PATSY 2000, thinking it was actually a simple copy machine. However, the PATSY 2000 brings the Talking Toilets from the comic's cover to life, bent on eating everyone in their sights. Mr. Krupp then spots them exiting the study hall, and promptly suspends them. However, the teacher's careless abuse releases the Talking Toilets, who eats them all up except for George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp (who becomes Captain Underpants once more). After the useless act of shooting underpants into the Toilets' mouths, the three heroes feed the man eaters cafeteria food, causing them to vomit out the teachers and pass out. Unfortunately, the Turbo Toilet 2000 appears and eats Captain Underpants. Locking themselves in the school, George and Harold hastily create a Robo-Plunger and brings him to life, successfully beating the behemoth. After clearing their suspension with the revived Mr. Krupp, George and Harold command the robot to repair the school and take all the toilets to Uranus. After the ordeal, George and Harold become Principal for a Day, and launch a festival on the playground as the teachers and Melvin are forced to repeatedly write sentences on a chalkboard. Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) After seeing a baking soda volcano in science, George and Harold decide to prank the Cafeteria Ladies with the same idea. They create a fake birthday cupcake recipe from Mr. Krupp that contains baking soda and vinegar and give it to the lunch ladies. Instead of making a batch of cupcakes just for Mr. Krupp, the Lunch Ladies decide to make cupcakes for the whole school and make 100 batches of the recipe at once. This results in a large wave of green goop filling the entire school. George and Harold deny involvement, as they did not intend for the Lunch Ladies to make that large a batch. Fed up with George and Harold's pranks, the cafeteria ladies quit. Almost immediately, three strangely reptilian Cafeteria Ladies apply for the job, and Mr. Krupp take away George and Harold's lunch privileges by making them eat with him. After disgusting and sickening Mr. Krupp with their strange mixture of sandwiches (such as peanut butter and gummy worms), George and Harold sneak out only to discover that the students eating lunch have been transformed into evil Zombie Nerds. Now sitting between a window and an island counter they grab the mysterious substance and dump the contents out the window and on to an oblivious dandelion. Shortly after, the strange reptilians are forced to grab another container of the substance, located in their UFO on the main campus building. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants George and Harold are forbidden to go on the school field trip, so they have to stay behind and clean the teacher's lounge. To get back at the teachers, they rig the place so they are covered in Styrofoam packing peanuts. Mr. Fyde sees this and decides to quit, thinking he's going crazy. Sometime later, George and Harold get a new science teacher named Professer Poopypants and everyone laughs at his ridiculous name. The next day, Professor Poopypants builds a new robotic gerbil jogger and everyone is impressed, at least until George and Harold ruin everything and cause him to be laughed at again. Worse, they make a comic book about him as an evil villain. Professor Poopypants shrinks the school and forces the entire world to change their names into silly names or they'll be shrunk out of existence. In George and Harold's cases, they are renamed "Fluffy and Cheeseball". Fluffy and Cheeseball summon Captain Underpants and have him grab the professor's growth machine. Unfortunately, Poopypants shrinks Captain Underpants and the machine, so Fluffy decides to use the growth machine to make Captain Underpants as big as a giant. But he accidentally makes Cheesball's hand big as well. After a big battle in Flip-o-Rama, Captain Underpants defeats Poopypants and the boys return the school and everyone in it to their normal sizes as well as give them back their old names. When Poopypants is arrested, George and Harold question why he didn't change his name instead of forcing everyone else to change theirs. After receiving a letter from Poopypants (who now goes by Tippy Tinkletrousers), George and Harold realize that they shouldn't have made fun of Tippy in the first place, then, he wouldn't have turned evil. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman When Ms. Ribble announces that she will be retiring, the boys decide to make a comic book about her. When she disapproves, she sends them to the principal's office. At that same time, they trick Mr. Krupp into signing a card for them, which they later pass off as a marriage proposal. The following week, the wedding arrives and Ribble reveals that she doesn't want to marry Krupp. At first, Krupp is happy about this, but when she begins insulting him, Krupp reveals that George and Harold were behind the trick, as always. The boys run for their lives, avoiding Ribble nearly strangling them. On Monday, Ms. Ribble tells the boys that she has changed their grades so that they will become left back as punishment for their little stunt (including a made-up grade called, a "G"). To stop Ms. Ribble, the boys dig up their Hypno-Ring to trick her into changing their grades back to normal, but also tell her she won't think that she is Wedgie Woman, the villain from their latest comic book. Little do they know that the Hypno-Rings cause women to do the opposite of what they are commanded to do. That night, Ms. Ribble (who now thinks she's Wedgie Woman) reads George and Harold's comic books and attacks them at the treehouse for some information. Just then, some Super Power Juice spills down on Wedgie Woman's hair and it causes her hair to operate like arms. She takes George and Harold back to her house to build robot duplicates of them to chase Captain Underpants. George and Harold escape Wedgie Woman’s house and see Captain Underpants hanging from a pole because the robots sprayed him with starch. George and Harold try to inform him that he’s not really weak, but he won’t believe them. When they can’t buy any fabric softener, they then draw a short comic story telling his secret origin and that starch can’t hurt him. This makes Captain Underpants confident again and he defeats Wedgie Woman’s robots. George and Harold then trick Wedgie Woman into spraying hair remover, which takes away her magic beehive (along with George and Harold’s hair). Using the Hypno-Ring, the boys erase Wedgie Woman’s memories of her evil double identity, the wedding, changing George and Harold’s grades, and planning to retire. They also make her into a kinder and better person, which makes their class a better place for learning. Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets In Speech Class, George and Harold create a new fad called, "Squishies", where you put two packets of ketchup underneath a toilet seat and it squirts people's legs. Melvin doesn't care and wants to show off his newest invention, the Combine-O-Tron 2000, which emerges people's molecules together. He uses a hamster named Sulu and a bionic super hamster robot. When Sulu won’t obey him, he threatens to smack him with a paddle, but Sulu spanks him back using his powers. Melvin runs off and disowns the hamster, so George and Harold adopt him. Melvin tells on George and Harold for getting everyone’s legs covered in ketchup and Krupp sends them to detention. To get revenge, the boys make a comic book depicting Melvin as an evil villain. The very next day, George and Harold bring Sulu back to class to do some neat tricks, but then Melvin arrives and has been turned into a snot monster. He explains that he tried to combine himself with a robot, but then sneezed at the last second and now he’s become a monster. George and Harold ask him how long it will take to change him back, Melvin replies that it was will take about six months. During his time as the Bionic Booger Boy, Melvin starts grossing everyone out and getting snot all over the place. Sometime later, Krupp and Miss. Anthrope take the class to a tissue factory, which causes Melvin to grow to a large size and rampage through the city. Miss. Anthrope threatens to send him to detention, only for Melvin to snatch her. The boys summon Captain Underpants and he saves her. When the drool from a disgusting sloppy kiss changes Captain Underpants back to Krupp, Melvin swallows him whole. Just when all hope is lost, Sulu saves the boys and defeats Melvin. Melvin’s parents arrive to inform everyone that they’re trying to make a machine to change Melvin back to normal, but George suggests they just switch the batteries in the Combine-O-Tron, to which Mr. Sneedly takes credit for. When Krupp and Melvin are returned to normal, they begin acting strangely. Just then, three Robo-Booger’s come to life, smash the Combine-O-Tron and chase the protagonists. ''Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 2: The Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers After Sulu blasts the Robo-Boogers into space, the four walk back to school. They then realize that the Combine-O-Tron must have caused Mr. Krupp and Melvin to switch bodies. Melvin explains that it will take six months to build another Combine-O-Tron, since the old one got smashed. George suggests that Melvin could build a time machine to go back into time and recover the machine before it got smashed, though Melvin takes credit for it. When Melvin snaps his fingers, Mr. Krupp turns into Captain Underpants and flies out of the window. George and Harold explain the whole thing to Melvin, who decides to use his "power" to blackmail George and Harold into making a comic about him destroying Captain Underpants and how he plots to transfer Captain Underpants' powers into his body when they switch back. If they don't comply, they will have extra homework for the rest of their academic careers. The boys then show Melvin the comic book they made, which does the opposite of what he told them to do. He then gives them detailed instructions on what to do when they get to the past. He also warns them not to use the time machine two days and give it a day to cool off, otherwise, they will end up in an alternate dimension, but the boys don't listen and change the letters on a sign. The boys end up in the past, where they find their past selves. They manage in switch the Combine-O-Tron with a fake one and erase Mr. Sneedly's memories of seeing them. Just then, Miss Singerbrains grabs the inventions and decides to take them to the police, mistaking them for dangerous weapons. When George and Harold can't catch up to her, they borrow a pterodactyl from prehistory and use her to catch up Singerbrains. Harold grows attached to the pterodactyl and decides to name her, "Crackers", even though George tells Harold that they are not keeping her. While George looks after Miss. Singerbrains, he orders Harold to take Crackers back to her natural time period. Little does he know that Harold went against his orders and took her back to the treehouse instead. George and Harold make it back to the present and reunite with Melvin and Captain Underpants. The two switch their bodies back to normal, but Melvin has taken away all of Captain Underpants' superpowers and mocks him for it. When George and Harold see that the Robo-Boogers have returned and are terroizing the city, they try to tell Melvin to go do something, but he refuses unless they write a new comic about him. Since Melvin won't listen to reason, the boys decide to stop the Robo-Boogers themselves. They discover that Vitamin C is their true weakeness, so Captain Underpants starts irritating them to anger them and make them squirt orange juice into their faces, destroying them. The news arrives and Melvin tries to take credit, only for George and Harold to put Captain Underpants' powers back into their rightful place. Melvin is then chased by some civilians that Captain Underpants annoyed while he was in Melvin's body. George and Harold go home only to find out that Harold took Crackers back to the treehouse. George tells Harold they can let her stay for the night, but they are taking her back the next day. The very next day, George and Harold take Sulu and Crackers back to the time machine to return Crackers home. Harold doesn't want to because Melvin said they should give the machine a day to cool off, but George doesn't listen and they use the time machine anyway, causing some sort of meltdown to occur. ''Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People George, Harold, Crackers, and Sulu find themselves in an alternate universe where everything is opposite; the teachers are nice, the school has tasty food, Melvin is dumb, and their enemies have become good guys. When they try to go home, they find out that Sulu and Crackers have been kidnapped by their alternate dimension counterparts. They find a comic book telling the origin of their twins' evil minion, Captain Blunderpants, who apparently has turned their treehouse into a swinging bachelor pad by robbing stores. George and Harold go over to their evil twins' treehouse, where they see that Crackers and Sulu are being hypnotized into being wicked slaves. However, since Crackers is a girl (unbeknowest to the boys), it doesn't work on her and she flies them back to the time machine. When they get into the Purple Potty, their evil twins, Sulu and Nice Mr. Krupp follow them back to their world. They make it back to their own world and try to go back to the time machine to save Sulu, but George's father comes along and reminds them that it is Grandparents Day and they should come and have some dinner with their families. They hand George's grandma and Harold's grandpa a comic book they made for them, but refuse to sit down and eat, leading to an argument with George's dad. While arguing, George and Harold's grandparents drink the super power juice while reading the comic books. Just then, George and Harold see their evil twins making Sulu grow large with the Goosy Grow 4000 and making him rampage through the town. When the boys see that the super power juice is gone, they go down to Mr. Krupp's house to turn him into Captain Underpants. Captain Underpants defeats Sulu and the boys manage to change Captain Blunderpants back into a nice prinicpal. Just then, there is a rainstorm and Captain Underpants changes back into Krupp and Nice Krupp changes back into Blunderpants. Blunderpants then starts attacking George and Harold when all of a sudden, George's grandma and Harold's grandpa arrive and use their new superpowers to defeat Blunderpants, while George and Harold use the Shrinky Pig to shrink their evil doubles. The boys return Sulu back to normal and send their evil twins back to their own dimension. Unfortunately, the cops arrive and arrest them for robbing the bank (it was really their evil twins). Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers After getting arrested, George, Harold, and Krupp are put on trial for nearly an entire year and are found guilty. During their time in juvie, George and Harold actually enjoy it because they have a music teacher and an art teacher. When Tippy Tinkletrousers breaks out of jail, he nabs George and Harold to get information on Captain Underpants out of them. Thinking quickly, the boys snap their fingers and change Mr. Krupp into Captain Underpants. When Captain Underpants causes Tippy to freeze his robotic pants, Tippy goes back in time to prevent Captain Underpants from ruining his plans. Unfortunately when he arrives in the past, Tippy causes Mr. Krupp to lose his job and prevent him from becoming Captain Underpants, causing Dr. Diaper to blow up the moon and the aliens to succeed in turning everyone into zombie nerds. Tippy then goes back in time again to undo his mistake. Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 ''Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot Appearance George is African-American, and is 9 and 3/4 years old. He is introduced as being "the kid on the left with the tie and flat top". True to this description, George wears a white collared T-shirt with a red tie and has a crew cut (before Harold gave him a haircut during their final anti-bully prank, he had an afro that was bigger than his body at the time). He also wears shorts and sneakers. In the animated incarnations, his hair is curlier. Personality George, like his best friend Harold, is a class clown and loves to pull pranks. However, George is more bold than Harold and usually the brains behind their prank ideas. George is ironically a bit more cautious when it comes to fighting monsters. Despite his pranking nature, George's actions are generally targeted towards adult cruelty, such as his teachers and not his fellow students. His other hobbies are skateboarding, watching TV, and making comic books with Harold, where he writes the comics. He has created comic book characters like Captain Underpants, Super Diaper Baby, Timmy the Talking Toilet, Dog Man, Ook and Gluk, and the Amazing Cow Lady. Despite crediting himself as a good speller, he often misspells words. Trivia *His favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. *He and Harold both have ADHD. (Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder) *He and Harold have visited the principal's office 424 times in the book. *In the show he and Harold have visited the principal's office at least 500+ times since season one and they visit even more in season two. *In Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, George's tie is striped red and orange, a white collared T-shirt, black colored shorts, and a pair of black converse sneakers, but in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants, he wears a red tie, a white collared T-shirt, gray colored shorts, and a pair of blue converse sneakers. In the books, his shirt is white collared T-shirt with red tie, his shorts are black, and his shoes are dark brown. *In book 6, he actually breaks the fourth wall by yelling at the narrator to stop describing Melvin's booger form so much, as he's making everyone sick. Gallery George Beard.png George.PNG|George in the Captain Underpants Handbook 6dcd408d4c07a4b4e41767756c21ce20.jpg MV5BOWI2NzkxMmYtMTcyOS00Njk1LWE2NTAtZTYxNThjZjE5MGQ4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTQwODk5NDc@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,984 AL .jpg George Beard and Harold Hutchins.png 428276 m1490191161.jpg 428275 m1490191154.jpg comiccreator.jpg Georgeharold 9839.jpg Hqdefault.jpg George and harold and a pet.jpg 1876.jpg Adult_George_and_Harold.jpg tumblr_omucvrn5HV1rcnwcjo1_500.png tumblr_one9lhJRtt1udtj62o1_1280.jpg tumblr_onzhytrwqN1w60za9o1_1280.png tumblr_onzqlcV61I1udtj62o1_1280.png tumblr_opbs8mzeOC1urscoho1_1280.png tumblr_oonvf27qdc1u86juso3_1280.png tumblr_oonvf27qdc1u86juso1_1280.png tumblr_ookld7yN5x1rvs7g9o1_500.jpg tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo1_1280.png tumblr_onyf5wyxij1w60za9o1_500.jpg Tumblr oq4gv3i61m1wpj5j0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oq4gv3i61m1wpj5j0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr oq64avoWGo1wpj5j0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr oq641aevp51wpj5j0o1 500.jpg Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr oq2dmr3muF1wpj5j0o1 1280.png Robosquid.PNG tumblr_oq64avoWGo1wpj5j0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oq647hacUy1wpj5j0o1_1280.png 18698254_316592672107458_230946291213074730_n.jpg tout_summercamp.gif George&harold.png Captain-underpants2.png Georgebeard.png Me trying to pretend I’m not depressed around family and friends.jpg Tumblr owanv9Lhfv1u86juso1 1280.jpg OMHKuF5.png Captain Underpants - Memorable Moments Captain Underpants -All Mr Krupp - Harold & George Funny Moments George B.png George.png Here we go Again.png Capt-character-george.jpg|Official Still from The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants 20190104_085615.jpg|Young Ts-20-.jpg Georgeb.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Novel characters Category:Good Guys (novels) Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:African Americans Category:Children Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kids